


‘What If’ Doesn’t Apply

by dwindlingflame



Series: AoKaga Day 2014 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward, Foot Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love requires punishment - and when Aomine forgets that, Kagami decides to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘What If’ Doesn’t Apply

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do more for aokaga day today but the day is over and i'm just going to stop here. i forced too much (crap) out during a writers block and now i have a headache. idk how to write foot jobs and porn is hella awkward so expect nothing special. can you spot where i gave up?

When Kagami asked Aomine why he was late to their one on one, his dumbass of a boyfriend cleverly responded with, “Jerking off.”

When Kagami asked Aomine why “jerking off” was more important than their one on one, Aomine, obviously unaware of the edge in Kagami’s voice, decided to further dig his own grave by explaining that Mai-chan’s new magazine was released and she was skimpier than ever.

“Her nipples were almost there, Kagami! If only she had moved her hands...!” (Apparently, Aomine couldn’t get his eyes off of the “what ifs”).

Kagami watched him silently, his eyes narrowed and unimpressed. His hand fell down to the table, slowly picking up another burger as Aomine  _shamelessly_  flipped through another page of his damned magazine that he decided to  _bring_  with him to their match ( _late_!). Even though the match had ended with Kagami’s loss, the pair did find themselves at Maji right after, sitting at a back table in the corner of the establishment.

It wasn’t as if Kagami planned it (or maybe he did), but as Aomine still continued to mumble over the  _what ifs_ , Kagami decided to remind Aomine that he needed to learn to focus on  _what was_  in the form of worn out sneakers (Aomine’s sneakers at that) being pressed down against Aomine’s cock.

The response was immediate.

Aomine’s knee jerked, his entire body erupting from the shock of the sudden harsh pressure against him. He hissed, hunching over when his knee connected with the top of the table with a bang.

“Bakagami! What the  _fuck_?”

Kagami remained silent, bringing his leg back and crossing it over his own knee as Aomine glared up at him, watching as he took another slow bite from the burger in his hand.

“Sorry, my foot slipped.”

He wasn’t sorry at all. Aomine knew it.

And that was no accident. Aomine knew that too.

However, as Aomine tried to ignore the smug,  _unapologetic_  smirk spreading across Kagami’s features, that foot returned, harder than ever, pushing against Aomine’s dick.

“Fuck! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Aomine hissed, shifting his hips back on the chair in order to put more distance between the two of them, no matter how futile his actions were. There was no way he’d be able to escape Kagami’s long limbs but that didn’t stop him from trying.

Kagami hummed, shoving the rest of his second burger into his mouth. The foot left him once again, leaving Aomine’s eyes to narrow in Kagami’s direction. Their eyes met and a silent battle started between them.

Aomine  _dared_  him to try it again while Kagami remained thoroughly unimpressed with Aomine’s glare.

Squeezing his thighs, Kagami lowered the ankle of his crossed leg down to his shins. He pressed the heel of his foot against the bone and slowly slid his shoe down on his feet, trying to move as slowly as possible so the shoe wouldn’t fall and alert Aomine of his actions.

The moment of silence stretched on as Kagami picked up his third burger and unwrapped it.  Aomine’s glare was still heated even as he returned his gaze back down to his book, reaching over to his own burger absentmindedly.

Kagami let his foot lower to the ground, leaving his shoe next to his chair as he leaned back in his seat. Another burger was in his hands, the wrapper crinkling as he slowly peeled away the paper.

Aomine’s eyebrow twitched and his eyes shot another warning glance over his book.

Kagami simply smiled in return, waving his hand as if he didn’t just try to squash Aomine’s family jewels (Aomine was definitely exaggerating, but since when did that stop him?)

They ate in a silence only broken by the occasional turn of Aomine’s book and the gentle hum of conversation around them.

It should have tipped Aomine off that Kagami still haven’t forgiven him because he didn’t hear him eating. There was never a time when the two of them ate in silence.

Ever.

Kagami always spoke while he ate. And if he didn’t, he was breathing heavily as he inhaled burger after burger at a pace too fast to be normal.

However, with his eyes glued on tits, hips, and ass, Aomine really didn’t think about his own “safety” until he felt Kagami’s toes against his shin.

“God damn it, Kagami! Didn’t I-” Aomine’s voice died in his throat the moment he made eye contact with his assaulter. There was something very cruel and sinful about the way Kagami’s lips stretched with a burger still wedged between his teeth and the way his eyes promised hell if Aomine made a sound.

Kagami’s lips pulled back, his teeth digging slowly into his burger while his foot slowly climbed higher on Aomine’s leg. Inch by inch, Kagami’s leg snuck higher, creeping over the curve of his knee, sliding along the length of his thigh, and coming to rest heavily against his rather shameless erection.

“I’m sorry. Did I interrupt something?”

“Kagami...” Aomine’s growl sounded weak even to his own ears.

Kagami cocked his head to the side, pressing the padding of his toes against the lower part of Aomine’s stomach, allowing his cock to nestle neatly against the arch of his foot. “Don’t mind me.”

Saying it didn’t mean it was going to work. Aomine opened his mouth, trying to find the words to properly convey his emotions. However, with Kagami’s foot slowly working his cock in small circles, the only sounds coming from his mouth was a pathetic and angry whimper.

Kagami’s toes curled, swiping over the top of Aomine’s clothed erection. He dragged his foot lower until he found the tip and stuck his foot under it. He heard Aomine’s breath hitch as he pushed his cock as high as he could with Aomine’s shorts restricting its movements.

“Aomine, you’ve stopped reading!” The glare Aomine shot him was more than enough to bring a brighter smile to Kagami’s face. “Am I distracting you?”

Aomine groaned, dropping his head down on the table, holding his book up to cover his face. “Fuck you.”

Kagami curled his toes down, hooking them directly between the base of Aomine’s cock, right over the curve of his balls. “I can’t do that here, Aomine.” Kagami licked his lips, cleaning the ketchup away from the corner of his mouth. As his heel ground down gently, rolling in small circles against Aomine’s balls, he could hear another faint gasp coming from behind Mai-chan’s photo book.

And that was unacceptable.

Kagami dragged his other leg up against his chair, using the footrest to take off his other shoe without stopping his assault. His shoe fell to the ground with a soft thud. “Look at me, Aomine.”

Aomine’s hand clenching on the pages of his book was the only response he received.

Kagami leaned forward, yanking the book from Aomine’s hands. Aomine hissed, reaching up to grab it back.

“Kagami, you bast-ahh!” One foot became two and Aomine’s complaints drowned under the combined weight of Kagami’s feet roaming along his erection. “S-Shit...” His head dropped back to the table while his thighs clenched in a feeble attempt at stopping Kagami’s advances.

Kagami placed the book down on the table, idly flipping through pages as his feet continued working the rock hard erection between them. “You have no problems looking at something like this in public...”

Aomine shuddered, grinding his teeth together as the pleasure from Kagami’s feet rubbing his dick  _in public_  began pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Why is it so hard to look at  _me_  now?”

Something in Kagami’s voice commanded Aomine’s attention. His eyes lifted from the table, his lips parting as a strangled moan bubbled in his throat. Aomine was on fire. His cock was throbbing, begging for more attention, more pressure, more  _Kagami_. His heart was pounding, the thought of being caught sent butterflies crashing through his stomach, sending a fire through his veins that only served to turn him on even  _more_.

“Fuck...” Aomine ducked his head again, pressing his forehead down on the table in defeat. With his teeth digging into his lips and his shame thrown somewhere under the table with Kagami’s feet, Aomine slowly began rocking his hips, sliding his cock up against the soft padding of Kagami’s soles. He didn’t look up but he could feel Kagami’s smirk on the back of his neck. Aomine rutted, gasping as Kagami placed both of his feet on either side of Aomine’s erection, letting Aomine fuck the small gap between his arch.

Across from him, Kagami was actually surprised at how fucking  _hot_  it was watching Aomine get himself off on his  _feet_. With every thrust of his hips, Aomine’s face contorted more with frustration and lust. He had his cheek pressed against the table and his face pointed towards the wall, away from the rest of the establishment. His eyebrows were furrowed and every so often he’d lick a trail of saliva away from his lips before gritting his teeth together to muffle another moan.

Kagami couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop his hand from sliding under the table and cupping his own painful erection. He shuddered, hissing as his cock throbbed angrily from the lack of release. There he was, barely jerking off his boyfriend in a fast food restaurant, and he was fucking  _hard_.

God, they were fucked up.

“Take it out.” Kagami’s voice sounded hoarse.

Aomine glanced up at him but wasted no time in following his orders. Reaching down to his shorts with shaky hands, Aomine pulled his cock free. Fisting his shaft, Aomine began to pump himself while Kagami’s feet worked the tip of his cock. “God... damn it.”

“Take off my socks.” Kagami’s demands were brisk, but his cheeks were red and his eyes were heavy.

Aomine listened once again. He took Kagami’s feet into his hands one by one, removing his socks quickly and letting him go to resume his previous actions.

The moment the hot skin of Kagami’s arches once again pressed down on the sides of his shaft, Aomine swore he was going to cum.

Kagami’s feet were no where near as pleasing and arousing as his hands or even his mouth, that much was obvious. However, having Kagami’s foot stroking his cock over and over and  _over_  in the middle of the day at a back table in a burger joint was a lot more arousing than a blow job at home (at least for now).

“Fuck, Kagami... faster...”

Kagami moaned, his body shuddering as he squeezed his shaft through his shorts, watching as Aomine continued to thrust his cock up between his feet. Curling his toes, Kagami tried to cover as much of Aomine’s dick as he could, lifting and lowering his feet in short, quick strokes.

Aomine’s breath came out in uneven pants as he neared his peak, only causing Kagami to get more creative.

Dragging one foot up, Kagami began alternating his feet, rubbing one up to the tip and rubbing the other down to the base. Aomine’s precum stained the bottom of his foot, making slick, lewd sounds as he furiously pumped Aomine’s cock.

It was definitely weird and a bit uncomfortable having Aomine’s essence coating his toes, but the sound of his voice was more than enough to take Kagami’s mind off of it.

Aomine’s moans were increasing in volume, still quiet, but definitely louder than before. He reached down and fisted his cock, rocking his hips faster against Kagami’s soles. Aomine was close and he wasn’t afraid to announce it.

“Fuck, Kagami... Fu- _ugh_ -ck...”

“Cum for me, Aomine,” Kagami mewled, rolling his own hips against his palm. He watched Aomine’s eyes flutter shut, his whole body shuddering.

Aomine released a strangled moan as the pleasure came crashing through him in waves, causing him to spill his load all over his hand, Kagami’s feet, and the underside of their table. Aomine rode out his orgasm, allowing Kagami to continue stroking him with his feet until he returned from his high, letting his forehead rest against the table.

“Shit...”

Kagami had to agree.

His feet stilled yet remained in Aomine’s lap because he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with them now. A sudden wave of shame washed over him and he was pretty sure that the color of his face now matched his hair.

“We need to leave, now.” Kagami held out his hands and snatched up his socks which were still in Aomine’s free, clean hand. Kagami removed his feet from Aomine’s lap, bringing his sticky, stained feet to the floor where he immediately stuck them into his socks (Oh fuck, that felt so weird) and then shoved his feet into his shoes. “We need to  _go_ , Aomine!”

Aomine didn’t need to be told again. Tucking himself back into his shorts, he could actually feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck as he picked up his tray of cold fries and followed after Kagami, leaving behind the evidence of their actions at the scene of the offense.

Dumping the rest of their food, both boys fled from the building, one with a pleasant, post-orgasm tingle and the other with sticky, cum filled shoes.


End file.
